


Oxford Style

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fishnets, Gender Play, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Panties, Stockings, foot worship, oxford style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan learns a few new things about himself. So does Arin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxford Style

**Author's Note:**

> This one is related to ABDL grumps, but you don't have to have read it in order to understand it. 
> 
> There is a reference to a thing in this fic. If you catch the reference, I will write you whatever you want, to your specifications (within my abilities).

"Hey Dan, I've got an idea." 

"Oh boy. Here it goes." Dan covered his face with one hand and groaned, burrowing deeper into his beanbag chair. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arin leaned on the table, yawning. 

"Every time you say "I've got an idea" and it's the two of us, it's usually something related to kinky sex." Dan yawned back, rubbing his eyes. It had been a long day, and it was good to just... not do stuff. 

"You've enjoyed it so far," Arin pointed out, coming out from behind the table. "Move over."

Dan didn't move, just stayed sprawled on his back, because fuck if he was moving. He'd been recording all day, and his feet hurt. "That's beside the point."

"What's beside the point?" Arin squeezed onto the bean bag, his head on Dan's chest and his body between Dan's legs. 

Dan absentmindedly shifted back, giving Arin more room and petting his head with one hand. The other stayed covering his face. "The fact that I enjoy myself."

"How is that beside the point?" Arin took Dan's hand in his own, threading their fingers together. It made something in Dan's chest hiccup, in a complicated way. There was a bunch of complicated shit going on in his head, and he choose his next words carefully. 

"Because I'm beginning to think we're... like, just gonna be all about the kink. Nothing normal. Well, okay, no, not normal, but, like...." Dan blushed, squirming against Arin. "I, uh... I wanna be able to, like, fuck you, or even just be intimate, without, like, diapers or handcuffs or whatever."

"I think I get you," Arin said. "I kinda wanted to talk about that, actually."

"Oh?" Something in Dan went cold. Arin was going to say he didn't want to do this anymore, or that he'd only been into it in the first place because Dan was willing to go along with the weirder kink stuff. 

"Yeah. You can relax, dude. Your heart just started beating super fast." Arin squeezed Dan's hand. 

"You can hear my heart beating?" Was Arin getting super hearing or something?

"I'm lying on your chest, Dan," Arin said in a slightly long suffering tone. "But seriously. Um. I wanted to ask if there was anything you wanted to do. Kink wise. Since we've been concentrating a ton on the kinda shit that I like. and, like, I know you like it too, but I want to do something that you like. So it feels fair, you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck, then pressed his face into Dan's chest, his mustache hair prickly through the thin cotton. 

That was all well and good, but Dan was still a bit... well... lost. “I mean, like, if I said “I never wanna do a kinky thing again,” would you still want to keep up whatever this is?” It was hard getting the words out. He fucking hated how hard it was to get the words out. He was aware, in a distant sort of way, that his palms were sweaty. When had his life turned into some weird Young Adult romance novel?

“Dude, if you wanted to just being bros, I'd be totally cool with that.” Arin's face fell a bit, and it made something in Dan's chest speed up. “Well, no, but I'd get over it. But if you wanna be, like, bros who give each other blowies sometimes, that's totally cool.” 

“Thanks,” said Dan, genuinely touched. “I.. really appreciate that. Hearing it, I mean. But I'm not entirely sure what you're asking, kink wise.” He wrapped his arms around Arin and rolled onto his side, forcing Arin to roll over as well. He spooned up against him, holding Arin to his chest like an exceptionally large plushie. It was nice , having cuddles like this. Nice in a way he wasn't aware that he'd missed.

"Let's do one of your kinks," Arin said, rolling onto his other side, so that the two of them were nose to nose. It was making Dan a bit cross eyed. 

"Oh." Dan swallowed. "Um. About that?"

"You've got to have some kinks, dude. Nobody can be that vanilla." Arin smiled slightly, then looked worried. "I mean, if you are, there's nothing wrong with that, but I, uh, I always figured you were more... y'know...." He paused. "I'm just gonna shut up now," he said, looking sheepish.

"So, uh... I'm trying to find a nice way to put this. Maybe not nice. Incoherent?" Dan tried not to look into Arin's face, his own face heating up. 

"Lay it on me," Arin said.

"No, _you're_ laying on me," Dan said, and he began to giggle, which got Arin started, and there were a few minutes of giggling, then full out laughing. Every time one of them looked at the other, it would just start over again, because this was awkward as hell, and few things are as funny as awkward. 

"Okay," Dan said, and he swallowed, trying to work his thoughts in order. "So, uh... I never saw myself with a guy. You know? I was always gonna be Dan Avidan, super straight, all the ladies, all the pussy, all the time." 

Arin nodded, watching Dan's face.

"But, like... now I'm with a guy. You're a super awesome guy, I'm really glad I'm with you," he added, catching the way Arin's face fell a bit. "Like, I'd rather be with you than with... like.... actually, I'm not gonna finish that sentence, because I can see that shit going unpleasant places. But, uh, yeah." 

"So you're saying because you've never actually considered us being a thing, you haven't had time to formulate ways to make it more interesting?" Arin was speaking slowly, his expression thoughtful.

“Something like that,” Dan said. “I dunno, maybe I've got an Arin kink.”

“That's like, the cheesiest shit I've ever heard,” Arin said, and he kissed Dan on the mouth. 

Dan snickered. “You love it,” he said, and then he regretted that word choice, because that was coming dangerously close to something else, and he wasn't ready for that. 

“Well, okay, so you've never thought about kinky stuff with me specifically,” Arin said, thankfully saving the moment. “What about stuff with, like, girls. What was stuff you liked with them?”

“A bunch of stuff I couldn't do with you, dude.” Dan thumbed one of the fading hickeys on Arin's neck, smiling faintly. That had been fun. He wanted to do that again soon. Did that count as a kink? He wasn't entirely sure. 

“Why not?” Arin put on a pout, and Dan had to resist the urge to just kiss him, right there. But he was tired, and didn't think he was up for any kind of sexy stuff at that moment in time, and that was the kind of kissing that would lead to that. 

“Well, I can't titfuck you, I can't eat you out until you squirt, I can't really do the clown thing because you'd kill me.” Dan watched Arin's face, waiting for the hurt feelings.

“That's fair,” Arin said amicably .”But those can't be the only thing you're into.” He paused. “I mean, if they're not, I'd be chill with helping you try new stuff.” 

“This is super fuckin' embarrassing, but I actually... I'm not sure what new stuff I wanna try,” said Dan. “I haven't put... like, a super amount of thought into that stuff.” He shifted around a bit, then leaned over, kissing Arin on the mouth. This was a longer kiss – sweet and slow, a kiss with all the time in the world. 

Things got a little bit hazy after that – a lot of kissing, hands in hair, grabbing of asses, heavy, wet, breathing. Dan was on top of Arin, sucking at his neck gently, his hips rocking against Arin's thigh, equally gently. Maybe he was up for some stuff after all. 

“Mmm....” Arin moaned, then paused, poking Dan in the side. “Uh, dude. I'd rather not get the beanbag chair all gross.” 

“Mhm,” Dan mumbled, and he pulled away, breathing heavily. “Okay. Um. I uh... I thought of something.” He was blushing, looking down the length of his legs, tangled with Arin's own. 

“A kink something?” Arin stood up, and Dan instantly missed the heat of his body. He was pretty sure he wasn't in the mood for sexual stuff, per se (despite the boner), but... well, he was getting used to having a big, warm body near him more often than not. 

“Sorta.” Dan stood up, stretching like a bipedal grasshopper. “I uh....” He blushed again, harder. “I like girls in fishnet. and, uh... you know. Panties. Like, nice ones.” He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. “If that helps you any. I know it's pretty generic.” 

Arin shrugged, coming over and kissing him. “It could be worse,” he said. “You could hate dick altogether!” He waggled his eyebrows like Groucho Marx, which got Dan snickering. 

They said (and kissed) their goodbyes, heading homewards, and Dan didn't think much of the conversation. They were still feeling each other out, in all the different senses of the word. 

He didn't really think much about the conversation in general – him and Arin talked about stuff like that a lot, talked about just about everything a lot. He didn't think Arin had remembered it either, until a few days later, and they were sitting on the grump couch. 

“Hey Dan,” Arin said, grinning at Dan out of the corner of his eye while he manipulated Epona around, “wanna see the really gnarly blister I got, from my new boots?” 

“Absolutely not,” said Dan, shaking his head vigorously, tossing his hair. Then he made a face. “For those of you at home who can't see us, Arin had actually paused the game and is taking his fucking sock off. Oh god, this is gonna be gnarly, I can already tell.” 

Arin pulled his sock off slowly, and Dan watched, transfixed. It didn't look like there was a blister. In fact, Arin's skin looked... crisscrossed with lines? What was he...? 

“Pretty gnarly, huh?” Arin wriggled his toes, which were covered by fishnet, the seam of it running along the top of his toes. “I should probably put a bandaid on it.”

“Uh, yeah,” Dan mumbled, transfixed. Arin didn't exactly have dainty girl feet, but they still looked pretty appealing. He wanted to suck on Arin's toes, and that was an entirely new urge. “Really, uh... real painful. How'd you get it again?” He reached out a tentative hand, running one finger over the top of Arin's foot as Arin started the game back up again. The fishnet was rough against his hand, a sharp contrast to the softness of Arin's skin. 

“Me 'n Suzy went shopping,” Arin said, and he winked at Danny, hard enough to make the older man blush, “and I was a dumbass and just _had_ to wear my new shoes, and now my feet feel like fucking lobsters are chewing on them whenever I take a step.” He wriggled his toes in Dan's grip, and Dan squeezed his foot. He liked the feeling of them moving in his hands.

“Lobsters, huh?” Danny stroked along the bottom of Arin's foot with his fingernail, and was gratified by the squeak, and Arin rode Epona into a wall. Dan snickered. “Those must have been some, uh, mean lobsters.” His hand moved back to cup the heel of Arin's foot in his palm, as he imagined sliding his fingers between Arin's toes. Or maybe sliding his tongue between them. The thought made him shiver, his dick stiffening in his pants.

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “The dreaded shoe lobster.” He shifted around a bit, moving so that his legs were resting in Dan's lap, his back against the arm of the couch. 

“Are they like crabs?” Dan pushed up the leg of Arin's pants, because he could, and indeed, there was more fishnet. Arin had even shaved his legs for it, and Dan had to resist the urge to lift Arin's leg up and just kiss up it, Gomez Addams style. Arin had thick calves, to go with his thick thighs, and Dan just wanted to take a bite. “The genital kind, not the kind that, like, eat coconuts.”

“Fuck coconut crabs are terrifying. Have you ever seen how fast they move?” Arin's voice was barely even shaking as Dan stroked up his leg, squeezing his calf. “If those fuckers were any bigger, they'd probably be the ones who did the YouTubing. 'cause they'd rule the world.”

“I heard the ones in Echo Harbor are even bigger,” Dan said, his fingers skating along the back of Arin's knee. It made Arin almost vault off a bridge, and Dan snickered.

“Probably. Everything is weirder than it should be in Echo Harbor. Anyway, just... think about crabs YouTubing. Not from Echo Harbor, either.” Arin's cheeks were turning pink, and he was starting to sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. 

“It wouldn't be YouTube, though, it'd be, like, crabtube.” Dan was back at Arin's foot, looking straight at his face as he gently ran his nails along the alternating texture, his rough hands catching on the thin fabric. It felt so weird – the fishnet made marks on his fingers, where it pressed into his hands, and his hands were leaving impressions on Arin's legs. 

“Why would it be crab tube? We don't call it fuckin'... people tube, or whatever.” Dan began to laugh, because the image of a YouTube for coconut crabs was alternately hilarious and terrifying, and he couldn't stop giggling.

“Next time on Game Grumps,” Arin said gravely, “we answer the eternal question: do crabs have a second person pronoun!” He shut off the recording equipment, snickering a bit. “CrabTube? Really?” 

“I was kinda distracted,” Dan said, running his hand along the top of Arin's leg, pushing his pants further up. “So it's totally your fault.”

“Someone's gonna draw us as crabs,” Arin said reflectively, wriggling his toes. Then he pulled his legs out of Dan's grip, “Let's go. Come over to my place, I'll feed you.” He gave a suggestive look that was only half goofy, and Dan swallowed. Well then. He watched as Arin put his sock back on, rolling his pants leg down. It was still amazing to think that under all of that, he was wearing fishnet. Holy fuck.

“You really think our fans would do that? How would you give a crab a Jewfro anyway?” Dan obediently followed after Arin, saying goodbye to Brian and Barry. He was immensely grateful for the floppy shirt he had on today – nobody would notice his hard on. 

“I don't ever put anything past our fans,” Arin said, walking towards his car. 

The ride to Arin's place was uneventful – the usual adventure that is driving in LA, but nothing too crazy. Conversation came easily, although Dan had to stop every few minutes just to think about Arin's legs. Arin's legs, covered in fishnet, under his jeans. Did the denim rub his skin weird? Were his thighs getting sore and red. How high did the stockings actually go? 

“You are in another universe,” Arin said as he pulled into his driveway. “and you said you didn't really have a kink.”

“I didn't think this kinda thing, like, counted,” Dan said defensively. “I thought a kink had to be something weird that you look up on the internet at two in the morning when nobody is awake, or some shit like that.” He followed after Arin. “Although your neighbors are gonna think we're an item at this rate.”

“We are, though.” Arin said, and then he got a panicked look on his face. “I mean, uh, if you want us to be. An item. If you want to... I dunno, not just.... uh....”

Danny laughed, because Arin was adorable, and he kissed him right there, pressed up against his front door. It wasn't a passionate or crazy kiss, but anyone watching wouldn't have been able to call it anything else. A part of him couldn't believe he was doing this – kissing a guy in public, where anyone could see it. But Arin wasn't just some guy. He was Arin. 

“That... that'll certainly give them something to talk about,” Arin said, his eyes a bit glazed. “Suzy will get a kick out of it.” 

Suzy. Shit. Dan hadn't even thought of her. “Is she in tonight?” 

“Nah, told her we had a date.” Dan blushed again, harder, unlocking his door with a shaking hand. “I mean, uh... well.” He swallowed. “Does this count as a date?” He was clearly in over his head, and Dan took pity on him.

“I guess so,” Dan said. “Although, uh, a date for me is usually, there's more... I dunno. Not just coming over to your place to make out or whatever. There's, like, dinner, or shit like that.”

“Would you want me to take you out to dinner? Like, in a romantic way, I mean.” Arin kicked his shoes off, and he sighed. “You know, I didn't think we'd be having a big ol' feelings jam when I planned for kinky fun times.” 

“You're always planning for kinky fun times,” Dan said, toeing off his own shoes. “Just relax, dude.” He smiled ruefully. “Aren't I the one who usually has the gay panic bullshit?”

“Well, yeah,” Arin said, pulling his socks off as well. It looked a bit odd, his fishnet toes peering out from under his gray sweatpants, but something in Dan's gut tightened. “But we need to trade it off sometime, or you'll, I dunno, develop a gay ulcer.”

“What differentiates a regular ulcer from a gay ulcer?” Dan poured himself a glass of water, gulping it back. It might help to clear his head out a bit. He was horny and still buzzing from the grump session – he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted next, except that he wanted Arin to be a part of it. 

“You get one from being full of fucking gay panic,” Arin said, half jokingly. Then he cleared his throat. “Do you wanna, uh... wait out here for me? I need to get ready.” 

“You do?” Dan blinked, a little lost. “Can't you just take your pants off?” 

Arin sighed. “Danny, you of all people,” he said in a mock lecturing tone. “It's all about the look of the thing.” Then he blushed. “and, uh, if you want me to, um... to wear anything or do anything in particular, I'd be, uh... I'd be okay with that.” 

“... can you wash your feet?” Dan rubbed his hands together, embarrassed. 

Arin blinked at him, confused. “What?” 

“Your feet. Can you wash your feet. You've been in those socks all day, and they smell kinda gross.” 

“Don't make me take the fishnets off, they took, like, five minutes to get on, and it's a lot less sexy seeing me trying to get them back on.” Arin was pouting, and of course, Dan had to lean over and kiss Arin, and that stole away a few minutes, in the best way. 

“Just, like, rinse them. You don't have to take them off.” Dan swallowed, imaging Arin rolling the stockings down his luscious thighs. Had he just thought the word “luscious” in terms of a person? Arin really was getting to him. “I'll, uh... I'll wait.” He sat on the couch for emphasis, curling his long legs under him. 

“Okay,” Arin said, and then he smirked, leaning forward to kiss Dan on the mouth. It was a fast, smacking kiss, and Dan rolled his eyes affectionately, leaning into the couch and fiddling with his phone.

Arin was gone for maybe ten minutes, doing who knew what. Then Dan heard his name being called, and he stood up, decompressing like a deck chair. When he reached the doorway to Arin's room, he stopped. 

Arin was wearing a small white t-shirt and a very short red skirt, which didn't so much cover his butt as emphasize the curve of it. The fishnet stockings went all the way up to his thighs, and there were a few inches of soft skin before Dan caught the tantalizing glimpse of blue lace under the swishy red fabric. 

“I know I'm not the kind of girl you're used to,” Arin said, his voice softer than usual, “But I like to think I'm the kind you could _get_ used to.” He sidled closer to Dan, and that was the only word to describe it – sidling, his (damp) feet padding across the carpet, his hips wiggling. 

“Arin,” Dan said, trying to keep his voice quiet. “You, uh...” He put his hands on Arin's hips, curving his fingers around to rest on Arin's lower back. “You don't have to do this. I'm okay... I'm okay that you're a dude. I'm okay with fucking you as a dude. Or fucking... anything. You don't need to pretend to be a girl to make me happy.” He pressed his forehead against Arin's, his whole face turning red. Talking about emotions was hard. Especially when he was as horny as he was. 

Arin rolled his eyes, and he was chuckling as he kissed Dan, his lips chapped and familiar. “Hey dipshit,” he murmured. “Did it occur to you that maybe I get off on this kinda shit too?” 

“What, crossdressing?” Dan's hands moved from Arin's hips to his ass, the satiny fabric of the skirt slip-sliding under his fingers. 

“Yeah,” Arin said. “I'm totally cool with this. I don't think you want me to be a chick or anything.” His smile softened. “Although if it makes you feel any better, that was some really nice stuff to say.” 

“Oh god,” Dan groaned, pressing his face into Arin's neck. “I can't believe I did that.” He mouthed along the familiar expanse, nipping now and then at spots he knew would make Arin squirm. “Quite possibly in the top, like, three most embarrassing things in our relationship.” It felt weird to use the “r” word, but... well, if he'd just given the speech about how he didn't care about Arin's gender, he couldn't exactly shy away from big stuff. 

“Give it time,” Arin said, patting him on the back, then reaching down to cop a feel. “I'm sure you'll find more interesting ways to humiliate yourself.” He was backing towards the bed, bringing Danny with him, until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and then he they were both falling over, with Dan's bony chin pressing into Arin's shoulder.

“Ow, ow,” Dan mumbled, getting up on his elbows. He looked down at Arin – his hair had fanned out around his head like a halo, and his eyes were half lidded. “So, you, uh... you really wanna know what I'd be doing to you if you were a girl, huh?” He ground his hips against Arin's, his erection hot against his thigh. 

Arin nodded, grinning wickedly. “Well, I mean, if I was a girl, maybe I'd ask you to pay special attention to my legs, since I chafed them all to fuck with this cheese wire.” He rubbed one fishnet covered leg against Dan's own leg as evidence. 

“Well, far be it from me to be unappreciative,” said Dan, in what he hoped was a seductive voice.

It didn't work. Arin started laughing – full on laughing, curling onto his side and cackling, gasping for hair. It was making the skirt ride up, which was a bonus. It was weird to think of seeing Arin's dick as a bonus, but who fucking cared. 

“Just... fuck it, go suck on my toes or whatever depraved shit is going through your head,” Arin said, prodding Dan in the side. “Just don't turn me into, like, chop meat this time, 'kay?”

“It was, like, four bruises,” Dan mumbled, crawling off of the bed. He sat on the floor in front of Arin, and he held one of Arin's feet in his hands, the heavy heel resting in his palm, his other hand wrapped around the toes. “Anyway, what makes you think I'd want to suck on your toes?”

“Because you made me wash my feet,” Arin said, and then he mumbled out a load of gibberish, because Dan's mouth was indeed on his big toe, sucking on it through the fishnet. “Fuck fuck fuck holy fuck,” Arin moaned, and Arin could feel him thrashing around on the bed. 

“Your feet really did stink,” Dan said, pressing the sole of Arin's foot against his cheek. The fishnet felt coarse and thin, like wrapping wire around his hand. He kissed the sole, licking up it, then sucked on another toe, his cheeks hallowing out. It was kinda like sucking Arin's dick, and that was sexy. This was... this was all sexy in a way that was weird and different. The fishnet was rough against his palate, and it rasped under his tongue. 

At some point, he'd have to sit down and consider the fact that he was legitimately turned on at the idea of sucking Arin's dick. But that would be for another time. 

“Fuck, Dan, where'd you....” Arin was arching off the bed, his back almost a perfect “n,” sobbing and squawking. “The fuck?!”

“What?” Dan let go of Arin's foot, resting his arms on Arin's thighs and looking up at him. “You okay?”

“The fuck was all that?” Arin was breathing heavily, his cock thick and heavy in his panties, a soggy wet spot already forming from all the pre-cum. 

“I was sucking on your toes,” Dan said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. “I'd kinda like to continue, if you don't mind.”

“Can you do the other foot? This one is feeling a bit... spent.” Arin waved his (much damper) foot around vaguely. “Shit, did you know it would do that?”

“Not really,” Dan said. “It just looked like fun.” He grinned sheepishly. “I think you, uh, might've given me a thing for feet.” 

“Shit,” Arin said faintly, still panting. “If you keep doing that, I'll give you whatever the fuck you want.” He propped himself up on one elbow, going between his legs to squeeze his cock. 

“Can I have full creative control over Starbomb?” He nipped Arin's thigh, his teeth almost catching on the fishnet. “Actually, no, fuck that, I'd go crazy. Never mind.” He licked a stripe across one fishnetted thigh, then blew on it, just to watch Arin squirm.

“I was gonna say,” Arin mumbled, “if you're trying to, like, sleep your way up in the company, it probably won't work.” He squirmed, pressing his foot awkwardly on Dan's leg. “But can you keep with the sucking? Please?” There was a begging note in his voice, and fuck if that wasn't hot enough to make Dan's dick throb harder. 

His dick that was still in his pants. He'd never actually taken anything off, except his shoes. 

“Work work work,” Dan mumbled, sitting back down on the floor in front of Arin with a solid “thud.” He held one foot in his hand, planting little kisses along the edge of it, then one on each toe. He paused, then blushed. “Um, Arin?”

“Hm?” Arin sat up, blinking dozily at Dan. “What's up? Why'd you stop?”

“So I'm about to ask for a weird thing. Can you try not to judge too hard?” He let his hands wander up Arin's legs, savoring the texture of the fishnet under his fingertips, the way it pressed into Arin's skin. He was gonna have a ton of little marks all over him, by the time this was done. 

“Sure, the guy in panties who's begging you to suck on his toes is gonna fucking judge you for whatever you're about to ask,” Arin said, absently stroking down Dan's belly with his foot. The black fabric contrasted with the white of Dan's shirt. “Unless you're killing kittens to get off. I'm gonna totally judge that.”

“The fuck, Arin,” Dan groaned, covering his face with one hand to try to erase the image. “Just... no. Fuck no.” He looked down at his lap, and somehow he still had an erection. “You almost killed my boner, dude.”

“Can't have that,” Arin said lightly, brushing against Dan's crotch with his foot. It made Dan shiver. “So what's this big shameful thing you're asking for? A foot job? I'm totally chill with giving you a foot job.” 

“... no,” Dan said. “You'd chafe my dick to hell. No. Um, if I lay on the floor, you could, uh... put your feet on my face.” He kept his eyes down, biting his lip, until Arin burst out laughing. “What?”

“Yeah man, you're such a freak. Just change positions, so you can keep doing what you were the fuck doing. Jesus.” Arin was still snickering as Dan lay flat on his back on the floor.

“Thanks, man,” Dan said as he ran his hands up and down Arin's calves, alternating between each foot. “Real vote of confidence right there.” He slid his tongue between Arin's big toe and the toe next to it, tasting the fabric of the stockings and feeling Arin twitch all over, his hips jerking and his legs tensing up. 

“Sh-shut up,” Arin mumbled, his voice hoarse. “You're just tryin'... tryin' to... fuck, oh god... just tryin' to look up my skirt.”

“That thing is so short I don't need to look up it, I just need to look at it,” said Dan, and then he took three of Arin's toes in his mouth at once, sucking on them hard, his tongue slipping between them, just to feel Arin's whole body shudder. It kept shuddering, and Dan came up for (metaphorical) air, sitting up enough to see over the lip of the bed. He smirked at what he saw.

Arin was curled forward, his hand on his dick, holding on to it as it spat cum across his shirt and over his knuckles. He looked up at Dan and blushed a lovely shade of red, biting his lip. “Fuck, Dan, that's... fuck,” he mumbled, still shaking. The head of his cock was flush, contrasting sharply with the powder blue lace of the panties. 

“Good orgasm?” Dan rubbed Arin's thigh, his own dick hot and heavy in his pants. He was half tempted to go back to what he was doing, just jerk off while – maybe make Arin jerk him. With his feet. That'd be pretty hot. 

“Fuck yeah,” Arin said, and he was still shaking. “Just... fuck that was intense.” He made a face, wiping his hand on his shirt, then pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it aside. “But, uh... now it's your turn.” He looked up at Dan through his lashes, and he smiled, his lips very red in the dim light of the bedroom. “Can I ask a special favor?”

“Okay,” Dan said, slightly confused. He was rubbing his cock through his jeans, and there was going to be a pre-cum stain on them, but fuck it. He'd just throw them in the laundry. He always needed to throw stuff in the laundry after he and Arin did... well, anything. This wouldn't be any different. 

“I want you... I want you to fuck me like I was a girl,” Arin said, and he was blushing.

Wait, what? A bowling bowl of who-even-knew emotions dropped into Danny's gut, freezing him in place. When he could finally speak, he addressed his feet. 

“Well, uh... I mean....” Dan swallowed. That wasn't a thing he was ready for. He knew that, in his bones. He liked Arin – he adored the guy – but he wasn't ready for buttsex. In any direction. The thought was enough to soften his boner. 

“I'm really sorry, but, I mean, uh... I can't... I'm really sorry to disappoint, I just....” Dan stopped talking when Arin put a hand over his mouth, looking amused. 

“I know,” he said. “Let me finish a sentence, geez.” He rolled his eyes. “You ever heard of....” He paused, possibly for effect. “Intercrural sex?” It hadn't been for effect. He just couldn't get the damn word out.

“What are you talking about?” Dan was aware that his stubble was ticklish against Arin's hand. He liked the way it made Arin's fingers twitch.

“You know, doing it Oxford style? Thigh fucking? Princeton Rub? Sumata?” Arin snorted. “Do you, like, just go to the same damn porn sites to get off?”

“Hey man, I know what I like,” Danny said. “So what is this Princeton Rub you speak of?” He ground the heel of his hand into the head of his cock, his hips bucking forward. He was so horny it was starting to hurt, and he had a feeling he'd go off like a fountain when he did. 

“You stick your dick between my thighs, and, like, fuck them,” said Arin. He spread his thighs open to demonstrate, and Dan swallowed. It did look tempting. “You could, uh....” He was blushing, hard to tell through the sex-flush on his face. “You could do me from behind, and, maybe, talk to me?”

“You really love when I talk to you, don't you?” Dan paused.”What about, uh, your balls and shit? I don't want to injure them.” 

“You're not gonna injure my balls,” Arin said. “Can you please fuck me? Please?” He looked up at Dan, pouting, and for all that he had the beard and mustache, it reminded Dan of countless horny young things he'd been with. 

“Well, I mean, if you put it that way,” he murmured, leaning forward to capture Arin's pouting lower lip with his mouth. He nibbled on it, dragging his blunt teeth across the delicate skin, while his hands went to Arin's chest, flicking his nipples. It was gratifying, the way Arin arched against him, whimpering and moaning. “How do you want me to talk to you?” 

“Like... fuck... like I'm a girl,” Arin mumbled. He was shaking, no doubt from over stimulation. “Like... as if I had a pussy, that you were gonna fuck.” He met Dan's eyes as he said it, as if he was just plain out of shame. Which would make sense, considering all the other filthy shit they got up to.

“Okay,” Dan said. “I... I can't wait to sink into that sweet pussy.” He pushed Arin back onto the bed. “But, uh, first... first I wanna....” He took one of Arin's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and rasping his tongue across the tip. He felt Arin shivering under him, and he smiled, switching sides. His other hand took up the neglected nipple with the tip of his finger.

“Yes, fuck... please... please, suck on my tits,” Arin moaned, and even though his cock was still soft, he was clearly aroused. In mind, if not in body.

Dan snorted, nipping Arin on the pectoral. “What do you think I'm doing?” He mumbled, kissing up Arin's chest to the side of his neck. He bit down over Arin's pulse point, gentler than usual, and sucked on it, hard enough to make Arin shiver and gasp. This was more fun than it had any right to be. 

“I want you... please, can you... can you do me from behind?” Arin's voice wasn't any different – thank god. Dan didn't think he would be able to hold an erection if Arin was putting on one of his silly voices at a time like this. 

“Yeah,” Dan breathed, right in Arin's ear. “I'm gonna just... slide my hard cock right into your sweet little pussy, you want that, don't you?” He ground his erection against Arin's leg, then stood up. 

Arin's hands were on Dan's belt, pulling it his pants around Dan's knees. He grasped Dan's cock when it sprang up, by the root, and he slid the head into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly. His tongue flickered out like a snakes, enough to make Dan cry out, fingers knotting in to his own hair.

“Fuck yes, you... you suck my cock so good, you just want to... fuck... just getting it ready for me to fuck you with, baby girl?” He cupped Arin's cheek as Arin took more of his cock, and if he pressed down, he could feel the outline of his dick through the skin and muscle, which was... weird, but hot. 

“Yeah, Arin mumbled, letting go of Dan's cock. He bent over the bed, and there was about a minute of rearranging, as they figured out what position would work best. 

“Are you... are you gonna pull my panties down?” Arin looked over at Dan, grinning slightly. 

“Do you want me to?” Dan ground his cock against Arin's, moaning. Arin's thighs were clamped tightly around him, squeezing him as hard as any pussy had. “Or do you just want me to fuck you through your panties. Is that way you want?” 

“Yes, fuck,” Arin moaned, pressing his ass back against Dan's groin. “Fuck, please, fuck my pussy, please fill me up, please!”

It took a few tries to get the hang of it, but once it was got, it was got. If that made sense. Dan didn't know why he was thinking about that. His mind was darting in twenty directions at once, but they eventually settled on how fucking amazing this was. How good it felt, having Arin's soft ass and curvy hips under his hands, and Arin's thighs squeezing the ever loving fuck out of his dick. Time lost a bit of its meaning as he drowned himself in the feeling. 

“Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum soon,” Dan gasped, his dick moving faster. “Can I... can I cum on your belly? Please, can I cum on your stomach, please baby, please....” He pressed himself closer to Arin, his forehead against Arin's back. He was gonna cum, hard, and he just... he just... fuck.... 

Dan's orgasm crept up on him and pounced, heat spreading from the base of his spine outwards, pulsing through his cock and leaving him knock kneed and panting. 

“It's a bit l-late for that,” Arin mumbled, pressing his face into the bed, and he was snickering. “Don't worry, sweetie. It happens to everyone.” 

“Isn't that what you're supposed to say when someone can't get it up?” Dan rolled off of Arin, landing flat on his back, his dick still half hard and twitching. “Fuck, that was hot. Hotter than I thought it would be.”

“That's, like, everything we do,” Arin mumbled, curling into Dan's body. Then he made a disgusted noise. “I just rolled into the fucking puddle of jizz oh fuck my life.” 

Dan snickered, wrapping an arm around Arin and pulling him closer. “So I may have a few kinks. Maybe.” 

“No, really?” Arin rested his head on Dan's chest, yawning. “Where would you be without me, I ask?”

“Probably jerking off to the same old stuff,” Dan said. Then he grinned. “I'm gonna tell Suzy about the foot thing.” 

“If you guys double team me, I might just cum in my pants,” Arin said dreamily. 

“You're such a fucking pervert,” Dan said affectionately. 

“Says the toe sucker,” said Arin, in the voice of one who has found a new insult.

Dan groaned, covering his face with one hand. He'd deal with that later. He'd deal with all the jizz later too. For now he was gonna lay there and imprint the image of Arin's legs in the fishnets. He always saved the best shit for the spank bank.

**Author's Note:**

> Got fic requests/prompts? Want to just talk to a weirdo pervert? My Tumblr is TheseusInTheMaze!


End file.
